


The First of Many

by hauntedfoxx



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Birthday, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedfoxx/pseuds/hauntedfoxx
Summary: (Gift for VC Secret Santa Exchange 2020)When Lestat realizes that the one year anniversary of when he and Louis adopted Claudia is approaching, he worries about what to get for her for her birthday that would make her happy, and how to express his true feelings to the people he cares about most.(Lestat and young Claudia father/daughter one shot about the night he gives her her first doll. A bit of cute Louis/Lestat in there as well.) :)
Relationships: Claudia/Lestat de Lioncourt, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	The First of Many

It was a busy evening in the foggy streets of New Orleans. The air carried with it a crisp breeze that was a brief relief from the constant lurking humidity that plagued the city air. It was nearing the end of September, which typically meant very little to the two gentlemen and the young girl who resided there, but on this particular day it was of the utmost importance. Lestat paced hastily back and forth across the wood floor so that the heel of his shoes clicked with every step. 

He paused and hastily turned to face the love seat in the foyer, “You know, Claudia has been with us for an entire year on the 21st of this month.”

“Yes, you have been mumbling about that for the better part of an hour, Lestat.” Louis said not looking up from a well-read book of early romantic poetry. “I don’t suppose you’re planning on sharing this information with her, she hardly understands her ailment as it is.”

Lestat furrowed his brows as if having a deep thought suddenly, “Well I only wanted to do something special for her.” He paused, “She is more capable than you give her credit for.”

Claudia had just begun hunting recently by herself, which worried Louis tremendously. It had become a ritual that whenever she went out alone, he would give her detailed instructions on hunting grounds and victims while lacing up her shoes or putting on her gloves. Lestat, rolling his eyes, would always insist that she was perfectly capable of taking out old spinster ladies with skill and ease. This being the conversation that had taken place earlier that very evening.

Lestat’s face changed and became more solemn as he quit his pacing, walked over and kneeled gently in front of the chair. “Listen, Louis,” he reached up and moved the volume of poetry out of the way, “I’m sorry about how this whole entirety of Claudia coming into our care came about, I know it’s troublesome to you. But you must believe me when I say that I do care and¬ I– I’m happy with what we’ve built here.”

It wasn’t entirely too often that Lestat spoke truth that was not ladled with sarcasm degrading language. When he spoke those words softly and without scorn Louis knew that it must have been the truth. Louis’ face slowly relaxed into a soft smile, the one Lestat always adored so much, “I know that Lestat, I’m happy to hear you speak in such a tone.” He hesitated, “I feel the same way, having Claudia here completes us in a way.” 

Lestat carefully cupped Louis’ face and pulled him down into a kiss. The room suddenly was perfectly still in the best possible way. In the time before Claudia proudly walked through the door and announced her brazen kill of a widow begging on the corner, Lestat thought to himself that perhaps there could finally be a sense of peace at the Rue Royale after all.

The next evening there was scheduled the weekly maids that worked for the Lioncourts, (The wealthy young bachelor and his distant cousin respectfully,) to come and sweep the townhouse. This chore also included any other necessities such as watering the various plants and vines that grew in every corner that the vampires just couldn’t be bothered to attend to themselves. This night in particular Claudia seemed in a riled mood so Louis insisted that Lestat take her out so as to not make a meal out of the unknowing staff.

“I simply mustn’t miss my piano practice Louis; I have lessons tomorrow.” Claudia whined and furrowed her dainty face into an annoyed scowl. “I simply want to better my skills is all.”

“Yes,” Louis mocked playfully, “and I simply believe you to take hunting practice on one of our visitors.” 

Claudia seemed as though she were about to object further when Lestat turned and made his way down the narrow stairs while fumbling with the lapels on his jacket.

“I for one think that it’s a brilliant idea!” Lestat tilted his head and quizzically looked down at Claudia’s full head of spiraling curls. “You do want to spend some quality time with your favorite parent do you not?”

Claudia giggled softly, she gasped suddenly filled with excitement. “Can we please go by the emporium Lestat? I want to look at the new fabrics there.”

“Don’t be out too late, I hope to not have idle conversation with Ms. Hill about the ‘superb and nimble’, ladies at the pub all night.” He walked over to Lestat and fixed the clasps on the coat that were not quite right.

Lestat looked devious, “You sure you won’t join us Louis? The night is lively.”

“No I mustn’t” –Louis completed the same task on Claudia’s sleeve– “I must catch up on my reading evaluation, you go on ahead.”

Although the vampires did not truly feel the cold such as mortals, these in particular liked to dress in such a manner to blend in with the other people bustling through the stone streets. Although Lestat didn’t admit it, he secretly wanted to warm the constant chilled touch that made its way to his fingers. This may be why he recoiled slightly when Claudia reached for his hand as they passed the shop windows.

“Is it not the most beautiful thing you’ve ever see Father?” While Lestat had been lost in thought Claudia had led him up to the window of a doll shop, where inside a craftsman was carefully sewing a thin line of lace to the hem of a miniature dress.

Lestat hoisted her up gently in his arms and she placed her delicate translucent fingers up against the glass.  
“Yes, she is rather lovely, the detailing looks incredibly exquisite,” Lestat said.  
Claudia turned to him, eyes bright, “Someday I hope to be as pretty as she!”

Lestat sat her back down and they walked further down the streets, Claudia gently kicking loose pebbles along the way. “Well my dear, your beauty is far beyond the likeness of the porcelain lady Ma Chérie.” Lestat thought back to the doll in the shop and had a most splendid idea come to mind.

The next evening while Claudia was concerned with her piano lessons, Lestat and Louis made their way back to the doll shop from the night before and Lestat was thrilled to find the doll that Claudia had fallen in love with the night before. She was glistening with mahogany hair and a deep lilac dress adorned with golden lace and a finely painted face.

“Perhaps you’re capable of making selfless choices after all.” Louis said knowingly while carefully brushing the back of his hand against Lestat’s fingers. He did not think them cold at all.

Lestat gleamed suddenly, “I’ll have you know I always have had a heart for those things, Louis.”

The crisp air that had made its way into New Orleans a few nights prior had led to an unusual cold snap that brought with it a howling wind and heavy rain. The foyer at the Rue Royale had been covered with blankets and pillows of all sorts and sat in front of the large burning fireplace. This being done so in such a way because Claudia worried of the noise being, “too loud and monstrous all at once.” Claudia gazed out one of the bay windows at the lightning that unnaturally reflected across her eyes.

Lestat started towards the room where Claudia huddled timidly under Louis’ arm. He slid the neatly wrapped box onto her lap, and she gasped at the sight of it.

“Oh my, is this for me! Whatever is the occasion?” Claudia reached to untie the large satin bow across the sturdy box.

Lestat shrugged, “There simply does not have to be an occasion for a fine young lady to receive such a special gift for no purpose at all.” 

Louis gazed at him with a thankful wink as Lestat knew he didn’t want Claudia to hold too much knowledge about her turning. In that moment of peace Lestat looked at Louis and Claudia, he finally had his family. The one thing that had finally begun to bring him joy. He hoped that it would never change, and they would stay this way forever, one happy family.

Claudia tore through the wrappings and retrieved the doll out of the box. “Oh father, she’s positively delightful– I want more!”

September 21st, 1795

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, have a merry christmas!


End file.
